Mysterious Mysteries
A freshly batch of fresh recurits just arrived on Ord Mantell and they are supposed to report to the famous havoc squad for debriefing about a mission. As our newcomers arrived a soldier who is serving in havoc squad whos name is Gearbox is telling to soldiers Manntell, Jek, Veronica, Pvt. Wesner, Sgt. Blyes, Bob, and White about a bomb that is going to explode out of no where at no given time. The bomb is located somewhere on the planet and its up to the new recurits and havoc squad to investigate. As they are heading to the base, their ship suddenly got hit by an AP missile. They crash somewhere and the pilot dies. Gearbox sends Manntell, Jek, Bob, White and another soldier out to find out who launched the missile while Veronica stays with Gearbox to help repair the ship. They find a soldier named Daric Larone and his squad pinned down somewhere by separatist snipers. They went to help them but 1 of their soldiers got shot in the shoulder by a sniper, Manntell went and tryed to ambush 1 of the snipers. He succeeded but he found 2 more snipers. He told Jek to draw the fire of 1 of the snipers so he can shoot and kill the sniper. The other sniper started to fire at Manntell but luckily for him a Field Agent named Burne shot and killed the last sniper. They all started to go back to their ship because Gearbox called in and said that the ship is fully repaired. They all flew away and continued to the base. They made it to the base and went to the Command Center to speak with Aric Jorgan and Cmdr. Tavus about the bomb. Cmdr. Tavus split up the recruits in 3 squads, each squad had a leuteniant with them. Lt. Forris was teamed up with Manntell, Jek, and Veronica, Lt. Needles was teamed up with Pvt. Wesner, and Sgt. Blyes, and Lt. Fuse was teamed up with Bob, Pvt. Farn and White. They all went to go search for the bomb. Lt. Fuse;s team got pinned down by a separatist elite gunner and Bob requested un for some help. Lt. Needles squad came in and started to fire from high ground while Lt. Forris team helps Fuse's team from the ground. Forris's team got ambushed by some mercenarys. The Mercs wanted to kill Forris because someone hired them to kill him. Blyes headshoted the elite gunner and started to advance with his sqaud. Forris told his team to help Fuse's team while he covers his squad. The soldiers started to move on the other seps poition. Needles contacted Fuse to blow the brigde up when all the soldiers get on it. Right when Bob, Manntell, Jek, White, Farn, Veronica, and Blyes got on the brigde, Fuse blew it up. Needles quicked shot and killed Wesner on sight. The soldiers all fell in a river, and wondered what happened. Manntell contacted Fuse to see what happened, Fuse said, "Those pesky separatist blew up th bridge and Wesner got caught in the explosion and died. Needles told them to swim to shore and return to the base. They swam back to shore and went back to base. Meanwhile Forris killed all the mercs and went to the explosion. He saw Wesner dead and examined the body carefully, he notice that a bullet went through his head, he picked up Wesner's helmet and took out the recording chip, he put it in his helmet and saw Fuse exploding the brigde and Needlesd shooting Wesner in the head. He quickly rushed to the base. RIght when he got near the base he saw Needles and Fuse waiting by the door with blasters. Forris tried to contact Manntell, Aric Jorgan, and Cmdr Tarvus but he was disconnected, Fuse looked around and saw Forris, he took out his sniper and sniped him in the head. Aric Jorgan ran out and saw Forris dead on the floor, he told Needles and Fuse who did it and they said they saw Pvt. Farn shooting him. Aric Jorgan contacted the republic military to order a arrest on Farn.